


I talk, you choose what about!

by Hawks54thleftfeather



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Misfits (TV 2009), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I have no idea why I made this, characters too, enjoy me waffling, shadowhunters book fans rise, there arent any relationship tags yet but there will be, this has too many fandoms involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks54thleftfeather/pseuds/Hawks54thleftfeather
Summary: ok, so I don't feel like anyone's going to read this, but if you like any of the following things:Shadowhunters (the books obviously)My hero academiaAttack on TitanHunter x HunterHaikyuutheres probably more but I don't know at this point. Yeah. anyway- if you like any of those then theres a high chance you'll like this.I will be writing thoeries, explaining plot points, talking about random things- discussing plotholes, writing ficlets/ one shots. so its basically me writing in my own fangirl voice, but discussing topics and aus and headcannons and all that- things that other people are probably interested in. so yeah- that's what this is.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Ging Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. this isnt really a chapter sorry

**Author's Note:**

> if you clicked on this, thankyou and I'm sort of impressed after the awful tagging and summary. 
> 
> this isn't an actual chapter- but the next one is. so yeah,  
> hope you enjoy my mess-

Hi! This isnt a chapter but more of an explanation of sorts? I hope this makes everything less confusing, because honestly the summary on this kind of sucks and you know. It would be hard to undertand what I'm doing here without this chapter.

So- I am a very much obsessive fangirl of multiple different things. The things in this 'fic' being some of them. I try to rite fan fictions and I can, but I'm not to confident in starting stories, so I end up retreating to one shots. However, I am extremely good at talking to no one and basically waffling. I have a large word document full of unfinished Mha fics that has little (or large) insets of me just talking about what I'm about to write and anything I'm intrested in. I have now decided to put a useless skill to use. 

This entire 'fic' is going to be me talking about subjects, plot points, headcannons, and basically writing anything under the sun about the series I love. It's a bunch of drabbles and I think some people will enjoy it, hopefully??

Anyway, if you are a brave soul, and you have clicked on this- please please please give me suggestions in the comments for what you wnat me to write/ talk about from any fandom listed. Also please suggest literally any anime, if I've seen it, I will be able to talk about it, if not no harm done. This also includes writing one-shots or mini- stories that you suggest to me. So,literally anything as long as its P.G. (I'll write gore but no spicy stuff ok?)

I plan to update it every weekend? maybe more often? I'm starting school this week so I'm going to lose a load of time to do stuff. This is going to be fun for me and hopefully the people reading it too! 

So please, write down suggestions! 

Also, note: There will be spoilers for all, and I mean ALL of the Shadowhunters books along with the animes listed, I will warn you before chapters but this is the first spoiler warning. 

Yeah- I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Welcome to an official chapter this time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm talking about Shadowhunters and what would have happened if Simon had never found out about the Shadow world again, so yeah. Hope you enjoy-
> 
> (Spoiler warning for the Mortal Instruments, Dark Artifices, Shadowhunter Academy The Last Hours, and the Infernal Devices)

At the end of the Mortal Instruments, Simon sacrifices himself for the others- so they can return back home after Sebastian closes the gate from Edom. Asmodeus takes his immortality, daylighter abilities, and his vampirisim as a whole. He also takes all of his memories of the Shadow world and Clary (including Clary's family, obviously). It would have been one of the most depressing ways to end the series, with Simon gone- everyone devastated (but mostly Clary and Isabelle), but on the day of Joyclen and Luke's wedding, Clary goes to see Simon, with Isabelle and Magnus with her for emotional supportTM. 

He doesn't remember her, but gives her a band poster, which she doesn't look at instead giving it to Isabelle. This is when they realise he named his band The Mortal Instruments and freak out because he remembered something. 

They re-introduce him to the Shadow world, he attends the wedding and then the entire plotline of Shadowhunter Academy begins. 

It's a great way to make the story continue to flow- allowing them to introduce Tessa and mention Will and emphasise her relationship with Jem- especially during Shadowhunter Academy, when she tells the school of her days solving the case of Jack the Ripper, which turned out to be a child demon trying to build a mother. Yeah.... they didn't have a lot of sympathy for it after it kidnapped all of their children and stuffed them up chimneys. I'm sure James would have missed his spoon if they hadn't found him. This introduction to Tessa during the book also spurred the beginning of the last hours. Catrina second handedly tells Simon of James Herondale and Matthew Fairchild. This inspires him and also sets into motion the story of James overcoming his demon side, introducing all of the new 17 year old starring cast, only set in Edwardian times this chapter. 

The book also prepares us for the Dark Artifices, with Helen's wedding, Simon's interaction with Mark, and Emma and Julian's parabatai ritual. the information would have been difficult to share if Simon wasn't around to witness it, especially Mark's character changes to become more faery like. 

But what if it never happened? Imagine Clary decided not to visit Simon on that day, it being to painful to explore and simply prepared for the wedding. By the time they found out about the Mortal Instruments band it would be too late to help Simon become a shadowhunter, too late for him and Clary to become parabatai. He would have been in the same boat as Kirk, Eric and Matt. An idol. 

And that's where my idea comes into play. 

You see, I got inspired by this one song:

I miss having sex but at least I don't want to die- or IMHSBALIDWD (its on spotify, please go check it out because it makes this idea so much better I promise)

The song is about a pop idol who is obviously having relationship problems and yeah, cant be bothered with being an idol anymore. It might sound irrelevant, but it's this line of the song that sells me

"I miss seeing the red on your face when I made you blush..." now. Picture this:

They all know about Simon, how successful of a mundane he is and how he's 'living out his dream'. Isabelle is very aware that this is what he wanted due to his dream when they first entered Edom, but is still caught up over him. Everyone is really, because as much as the boys don't want to admit it, Simon was the witty glue of their little teenage rebellion team, and they miss him as much as everyone else. 

From the interviews he's done, it's clear that he remembers some things, like them visiting Edom and the demons. The Downworlders, the Shadowhunters. A lot of his songs resemble the situations they were in, the fear they felt. All of the creatures are displayed. Whenever he's asked where he gets inspiration for such lyrics, he always replies that his dreams are adventure like, and he translates that into song. 

Of course he has lighter songs too, things written by the others, and by himself. A lot of the time it's standard, what you would expect from an idol- but sometimes he sings about friendship, or a missing piece of him. He sings about the struggles of being blind to love. He's been asked about it multiple times in interviews too, but he's ever been able to explain what he means. 

And then the band release their next song. The group always listen to the new releases of their songs, feeling it brings them closer to Simon, allows them to know him better, to understand where he is with his life and with his memories. It's the song (the one I listed), and that one line sound confused and sad, like he doesn't know who he's addressing. They're all shocked, because it's an amazing song, but somehow so muddled, unsure- confusing to both them and Simon. 

He's asked about it in an interview. They question who he was talking about, and how difficult his love life seems to be, but his reply hurts the Shadowhunters more than expected:

"I don't know, somehow no relationship feels right. It feels like an act of betrayal for some reason. I don't know who I'm singing about, who I'm singing for- but I know them. I remember their eyes, but I don't know why. I don't know who it is, but I know I love them. Maybe we met in a past life? Maybe we haven't met at all, but I would like to see them again, because it's true. I do miss making them blush." 

They all know he's talking about Isabelle, and she knows it too. it's too much. All of them are aware that he can still remember some of the repressed memories, can still remember the feelings he harboured toward them. It hurts them, but they cant do anything. 

He cant find out about the Shadow world, because he would have to disappear, and it would be far too noticeable. he couldn't become a Shadowhunter know, and it was far too late to salvage his memories. they just have to leave him to live his life, not knowing what he was feeling. So they did.

There was never a Mr and Mrs Lovelace, never a Parabatai bond between him and Clary, there's no one to visit George's grave. One less person to vote Alec as Consul. One less person to attend the weddings. There is one pair in-complete. 

Neither Simon nor Isabelle find love again, feeling as if they're betraying each other. Isabelle mourns the fact that she can never marry the boy she loved, never re-live the affectionate times. Never re-visit old memories. And Simon stays unknowing, hopeful he'll one day meet the dark haired girl of his dreams. But he never does. 

I am so sorry. I love that idea. Wow. Join the angst train I guess. But yeah- leaving Simon out of the equation really puts a damper on plot transition and overall happiness levels in the room. Simon is actually a really important character (my favourite character) and helps the plot a lot. He also has major character development along with majorly helping the other characters develop. 

Jace slowly becomes less hostile toward Downworlders, Isabelle learns its ok to fall in love and to be scared, Alec realises that His little sister sometimes needs protecting, and sometimes he cant be the one to do that- Clary realises that she isn't alone. 

All while Simon is forced to the moon and back and changes species one to many times. Lets review

Mundane- City of bones and quarter of City of Ashes

Vampire from City of Ashes through to City of Ashes

Daylighter (Still a Vampire though)- City of Ashes to City of Heavenly Fire 

Mundane- City of Heavenly Fire to the end of Shadowhunter Academy 

Shadowhunter (Acended)- Shadowhunter Academy from then on.

But still all the Downworlders call him daylighter still. Fun. Also-

THE KEY IS TO DRINK ANGEL BLOOD VAMPIRE FUCKS. IT DOESNT MATTER IF HE HAD DRANK FROM JACE, FROM CLARY OR FROM RAZIEL HIMSELF HE STILL WOULD HAVE AQQUIRED THAT POWER. GOD. 

Anyway, I went of track there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment what you want me to do.


	3. Gons mommy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapters for Fifyshadesofkillua who suggested I do something about Gon's mom. I'm happy to do so and thankyou for commenting a suggestion, feel free to do it again!

Ok, so I have in no way finished, or barely scratched the surface of Hunter x Hunter yet. I'm about halfway through the arena arc where they have just discovered nen. This means that I have very limited knowledge about Ging right now. I only know that he is Gon's father and that he is a hunter. I also know he's pretty famous. 

But, I wasn't about to leave this alone so I went on google and researched some theories so I could pull something out my ass. 

So, if everything is a bit wonky or incorrect, I apologise, I tried to understand what was going on with everything. 

So, online there are a load of theories surrounding clones, where Gon is actually a clone of Ging instead of his biological son- that way he has no mother at all. things sort of line up if you think about how similar the two characters are- entering the Hunter exam at 12 and passing first try, catching the same fish in the same way, having the same spirit, being known for recklessness. It could also explain some stuff around Hisoka's character too.

Hisoka knew Ging and there are actually multiple people theorising that Hisoka's his mom which is just creepy honestly, and a lot of people see a romance between the two characters. Not really a ship, more of a fling sort of thing. If that were the case and Hisoka and Ging were together at some point, then that could explain- supported by the clone theory- Hisoka's relationship toward Gon.

If he were a carbon copy, then he will look exactly like his father. And if Hisoka had his eyes on Ging, he will definitely have his eyes on Gin. Creepy but forcibly accepted I guess. He also constantly talks about wanting to see Gin grow up. The fandom has collectively agreed that he's just being perverted, but maybe it's because he wants to see how much he resembles Ging, in terms of looks and power. 

What I cant explain in this theory is exactly why Ging would want to do this, but in my head I imagine he didn't want his sister to be lonely as he knew he wouldn't be returning. 

There was another theory that Gin was the son of a demon queen and had to create balance between the worlds but honestly that one's just weird no real reason. I don't see how that could be possible, but hey- whatever floats their boat. 

Most people believe that Ging simply had a one night stand with a random girl. Said girl didn't want Gon, so Ging took him instead- but he obviously ended up leaving too. This is the most sensible option honestly- leaving no room for anything wild. It does seem like a very Ging thing to do, and even though that might not be great for Gin, at least he had his aunt. 

I just doubt it was anyone on whale island since there's a very tight knit community there, so everyone would know. If it was someone from there they certainly aren't there any more. 

Some people think she was a sailor. Tats all the information I have about that. Yeah...….

Again, I haven't watched all of Hunter x Hunter, but some people have suggested that Gin was an experiment between Ging and an inhabitant of the Dark Island?? I don't know what that is but take it as you will. 

I genuinely don't know what to make of this one...….. 

Ging carried round a magic rock and Gin popped out of his ass. That's what it says. That's all it says. Oh god. I think I need to ignore that one, I really shouldn't have mentioned it. (Also can you tell I'm reading these theories while writing this).

Hey, this one's interesting though! 

A load of people are behind the idea that Ging isn't Gon's biological dad, so both of his parents aren't mentioned, fun. This could suggest he was an orphan, and that really would eliminate all of these parental issues, huh? 

Ging was about to take the Hunter exam an he knew he would pass, he was so confident in fact, that he wanted a successor, someone back home to carry on his legacy. He finds Gon, and is on his way- leaving his 'son' with his sister. The entire town would easily be in on the lie, and no other characters would know. In their, and Gon's eyes, he's still looking for his father. Trying to figure out what made him want this life more than his own son. But Ging didn't, because he never had a son- not really anyway. He had no emotional attachment to Gin, he was only a precaution for his name. That's it. 

And it worked. Most hunters that Gon encounters think back to Ging, and reference how good of a son he has. Every time they're impressed with Gin, their impressed with Ging. Its actually a really well thought out and successful loophole. 

Personally, I feel like Mito could be Gin's mom. It seems like a far cry really- but when I think about it, there isn't any solid proof that she's his aunt. The only person that calls her that is Gin himself- talking about and sending letters to his 'Aunt Mito'. 

She always talks about Ging sadly and constantly looks over that framed photo of him in the living room? Kitchen? I don't really know what it is but there's a table, so. Anyway- I know that I don't longing look over pictures of my siblings and I don't live with them either. siblings are siblings, not some sad tragedy you have to look over. In her eyes, Ging is still alive, so there's no reason for her to be caught up about it. It's been twelve years. 

Another thing is how motherly she acts toward Gon himself. I know that she raised him, and would be protective over him, but once again- she seems extremely sentimental. The Grandma certainly isn't.

Her relationship just seems a bit too fond, and there really isn't any conformation of her being who she says she is- so honestly, its an option. 

That's just my personal opinion though. 

Anyway- I don't know if this helped in anyway, because it's just me chatting about loads of stuff but thankyou Fiftyshadesofkillua for commenting, if you have any other suggestions, please go ahead and ask. That goes for anyone reading. 

Yeah. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unedited lol. Also thanks for sticking around. hope you enjoyed-


	4. Not a chapter again whoops

Hi. So I'm writing this on my phone right now which is a weird experience to say the least, but I just wanted to say something quickly.

So I get the sense that not many people are going to care about the Shadowhunters stuff, so if you dont please just skip to another chapter, dont feel obliged to be confused. But, equally if you want me to explain what the hell I'm talking about I'm happy to add something about that. 

Right, next thing. I plan to update this tomorrow, and it's going to be about mha, because I want to get a bunch of stuff out there. It's going to be the last update until the weekend because it's the last day of summer tommorow, which sucks but oh well.

I think I'll update on Sunday, but it might be Saturday equally. Yeah. 

That's all, ok bye


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is kind of a ridiculous off topic cahltwr that isn't even covered in the tags but id just like to talk about how awful yukio okumura is from blue exorcist because screw that guy.

Like, he gull on tells Rin to die, even though their twins just because he possess Satan's power. Its almost like he forgets he's also the son of Satan and judges Rins every move. He thinks he's oboe everyone because he's already an exorcist and knew about demons way before Rin did, and makes Rin feel like utter shit 24/7. 

I might be able to forgive him because of the end of season one, but that turned out not to be canon, so really, hes never shown that he even cares about Rin. 

In every scenario Ein is the one to save everyone and proves time and time again that he doesnt want to side with his father, like, he consciously chooses to be an exorcist to defeat satan- yet everyone acts like hes going to murder them.

He canonly has depression, because he's A, treated like a monster, B watched he father get murdered by his real father and C has his entire family shame him for being the disappointment all the time. He's constantly being compared to Yukio, but he's not a great person too. Rins temper shows more becuase he yells, which makes him seem demonic, but Yukio gets angry all the time and no one pulls it up. 

Even if its not canon to the manga, the creators of the anime decided to display that Yukio could possess the powers of Satan just like rin, and honestly, I like that idea a lot more. Instead he still firmly believes that he is human and Rin is demon.

He literally de-humanises his own brother and does nothing when his class literally shunts his own twin for being Satans son. Like he isn't too.

He obviously has no care for anyone and just thinks solely of the morals of an exorcist. 

Yeah, he gets a little character development toward the end, but honestly it's not enough. He still acts narcissistic, spitefull and downright horrid toward Rin. 

No one ever stops to ask if Rins ok, but Yukio should be that person, because they are literally twins. TWINS. And yet he doesn't. Ever. And Rin suffers because of it. 

I dont think I can ever come to like Yukios character because he's just so uptight and awful. Like, that one scene where he tells Rins he'll always be a disappointment then just leaves. 

SJJFODISNNZDJZJDJjfjJJdjKskKjJjzjdMkzjJdnsj,♡○♡♡-*♡°♡☆♡JJJJsjjrrjxidijrizjzjudjKisidjjdieo39snf8djnxjslajfncnrixocn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fully unedited and downright awful, but take my hate. This is what happens when I re watch blue exorcist


	6. misfits and my anger

Hey, I have returned, and this time ive returned because of my dying need to rant. I will have to add a new tag after this one guys- because I'm talking about Misfits. 

so, I started watching the show Misfits- which is absolutely amazing...…. sort of. For anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about- I will gift you with a short season one plot summary:

A bunch of young adults get put into community service together (its based in Britain) and they go along with it because they have to- when an electrical storm breaks out. One kid runs off before the storm comes about, but the rest of them and their probation worker are all trapped outside. they get hit with lightning, and immediately- one of them starts to feel weird (that one's Kelly). The probation worker ends up going insane and murdering the one that ran away before hand, an the next day- one of the others turns invisible. The one that was feeling weird starts hearing peoples thoughts. the probation worker attacks them and tries to murder them, making most of them discover their powers- bar one, Nathan, who is the main character. they accidentally murder their probation worker and have to try to figure out what the hell they are going to do. yeah- that's pretty much it, but then a bunch of other things start happening- and honestly, season one is top notch, I cant find anything to complain about. 

but- season two kind of sucked, and I now refuse to watch anymore because Nathan is no longer there. So here I am, ready to rant about everything wrong with it. 

Firstly- the fact they didn't make Kelly and Nathan a thing really upsets me, because there was so much build-up to it- with the ending of season one and the way they interacted, just everything. I really loved that and then they went and messed it all up. Also- the future Simon getting with Alisha thing. Not to curse or anything- but what the fuck. I despised that, because the relationship between Alisha and Simon seems so forced and rushed, it's nothing like any of the other relationship pairings- and Simon doesn't even seem too happy about it. I feel like that whole thing was unneccarsary and kind of weird, especially because Simon can turn invisible and he cannot- I repeat, cannot time travel. It really irritates me because of just how unnessarcary it was. 

My main issue is the power swapping near the end. Because no. No no no. No way am I watching something where Nathan isn't immortal- or where Curtis cant time travel- because it's not them. That isn't the sort of story I want because it's so disappointing to end something like that. There's no closure and honestly- the entire premise was stupid. I have no idea why Nathan suddenly fell in love and devoted his entire life to that one pregnant girl- to the extent where he gave up his immortality. That is something we know he loved about himself, he was proud of it- and the character 360 just didn't really make sense to me. 

this is also really minor, and wouldn't have happened if the whole future Simon thing didn't happen, but the fact that Alisha ran away right before Nathan was about to sacrifice himself. Like- that could of been a major character development for him, but they just completely disregarded it. He never puts himself at risk of dying for other people- and that was the perfect oppoutunity to showcase how much he actually cares. 

I Just really hated the ending of season two and the beginning of season three- so I stopped watching- but that doesn't mean I stopped imagining. So, heres how I wished it went, because they had perfect oppourtunity to do this. 

Season one and two stay the same- except the whole romance between Simon and Alisha never happen- up to the point where their probation is about to end. During this time, we get to see more of Nathan and Kelly's relationship bloom, but never officially happen, and Curtis and the teleporting girl (sorry I forgot her name lol) and the thing with Simon and that marathon girl- Jessica- still happens, purely because I think it's funny in the way that Nathan's just like- "Hi guys, someone killed me this morning" and they all just accept it. But the whole monkey dude gets cut out of it, because that was weird and really, really ridiculous. The whole getting famous arc happens, and then Curtis stops them from getting famous, but the probation worker still finds out and sells them out- but the press are forced to be quiet by the government instead. They are kidnapped by the government, and taken to a lab place to be experimented on. The reason I think this would be better- is because it's more angst and more actual story line. 

Obviously they more heavily experiment on Nathan because he cant die, so they can be more reckless with him- but they do research on all of them. They end up murdering Kelly- and Nathan sees her as a ghost which makes him insanely angry obviously and makes him want to escape even more. But, he now has her with him (He's isolated from the others). Eventually, they break out- but obviously they aren't really the same as they were before. But Nathan's still funny, you can prise that from my cold dead hands- actually no, prise it from his dead hands. Good luck with that. 

They're fugitives for a while, before being allowed to stay with Nathan's dad- because it would give an excuse to have to explain superpowers to him. 

I don't have an idea past there- but I'm slowly starting to think that I need to write a fanfic of this...…… if anyone who watches this show reads this please give opinions and tell me if I should or not because I'm currently writing a my hero fanfic and I don't want to have to abandon that one.. but im slowly convincing myself. please help lmao, bye


End file.
